dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dofus 1.18.0
ist ein Update, Erscheinungsdatum: unbekannt Übersicht Hier sind die wichtigsten Punkte beim Update aufgelistet: Kompletter Changelog Aus dem schwarzen Brett des offiziellen deutschen Dofus Forum Version 1.18.0 : Incarnam Die neue DOFUS-Version 1.18.0 wird am 05/04/07 herauskommen! Hier ist die Liste der Neuerungen und Änderungen bei diesem Update: Neue Region: Eine neue Region steht für Anfänger und neu erschaffene Charaktere zur Verfügung, nämlich Incarnam. Dort gibt es viele Monster, einen Dungeon und eine Vielzahl von Questen für Spieler niedriger Stufen (unter Stufe 15), sowie einen Vorgeschmack über die Funktionsweise einer Berufe. Das Tutorial wurde durch ein neue interaktive Hilfe ersetzt, die es neuen Spielern erlauben wird, beim Kennenlernen des Spieles bereits die wichtigsten Grundfunktionen zu erlernen. Desweiteren wird es in dieser Region neue Gegenstände und Sets geben, um jungen Abenteurern die Gelegenheit zu geben, bereits beim Start ihres Abenteuers gut ausgerüstet zu sein. Ein Chat-Kanal wurden eigens für diese Region hinzugefügt, damit Neulinge sich gegenseitig ungestört weiterhelfen können. Andere Spieler können zwar die Nachrichten lesen, aber nicht direkt auf diese Antworten. Nur per Privatnachricht können diese direkt auf Fragen und Kommentare von Neulingen antworten. NPC * Tränke des Vergessens für die Zaubersprüche "Bösartiger Boomerang" (frz. "Boomerang Perfide", engl. "Perfidous Boomerang" et "Reittier zähmen" (frz. "Apprivoisement de monture", engl. "Mount taming" können nun beim NPC Otomaï gekauft werden Gegenstände * Die Rezeptur zur Herstellung der Larvuschus (frz. Larvabottes, engl.Larvaboots) wurde vereinfacht. * Der Wasserresistenz-Malus des Akwadala-Schildes wurde durch einen entsprechenden Bonus ersetzt. (Vor diesem Update angefertigte Schilde sind davon allerdingsn nicht betroffen) * Die Boni des Kitsou-Sets wurden erhöht * Die Boni des Koalak-Sets wurden erhöht * Die Voraussetzungen des Yodanwa Säbels wurden vereinfacht und es sind nun nur noch 5 AP statt vorher 6 nötig, um die Waffe einzusetzen Dungeon-Schlüssel * Die Rezeptur zur Herstellung des ersten Teils des Schlüssels zum Labyrinth des Schweinedrachens wurde geändert * Die Rezeptur zur Herstellung des Schlüssels zum Labyrinth des Schweinedrachens wurde vereinfacht * Die Rezeptur zur Herstellung des Schlüssels zum Labyrinth des Minotorors wurde vereinfacht * Die Rezeptur zur Herstellung des Schlüssels zum Saal des Minotors wurde vereinfacht Folgende Schlüssel können von nun an von den Bastlern hergestellt werden: * Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Fresssäcke * Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Schattenschmiede * Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Skelette * Schlüssel zum Dungeon des Bworkers * Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Pandikaze * Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Bulbi * Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Kitsous * Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Firefuxe * Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Astaknyden * Schlüssel zum Kuhloss-Dungeon * Schlüssel zum Tofu-Dungeon * Schlüssel zu Meister Rabs Dungeon * Schlüssel zum Krachler-Dungeon * Schlüssel zum Bwork-Dungeon * Schlüssel zum Scaradungeon * Schlüssel zum königlichen Tofustall * Schlüssel zum Pilzlingdungeon * Schlüssel zum Rattendungeon von Brâkmar * Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Canidae * Schlüssel zum Dungeon des Schweinedrachens * Schlüssel zum Weich-Eich-Dungeon * Schlüssel zum Rattendungeon von Brâkmar * Schlüssel zum Rattendungeon von Bonta Zaubersprüche: • Der Zauberspruch "Ranke" (frz."Ronce",engl. Bramble) verfügt nun beim ersten Grad über einen kritischen Treffer • Die Minimalreichweite des Ecaflip-Zauberspruches "Bluff" steigt von 0 Feldern auf 1 Feld. Der Schaden ist bei allen Graden (also 1 bis 6) noch variabler. Der Zauberspruch kostet beim 5.Grad von nun an 4 AP statt vorher 3. Der bei einem kritischen Treffer angerichtete Schaden wird erhöht. Zum Steigern dieses Zauberspruches ausgegebene Punkte werden zurückgegeben • Der angerichtete Minimalschaden des Enutrof-Zauberspruches "Schaufelwurf" (frz."Lancer de Pelle",engl."Shovel Throwing" wird bei den Zaubergraden 1,2,3 und 4 erhöht • Pandawas können keine Verbündeten oder Feinde mehr tragen, wenn sie auf einem Reittier sitzen Dungeons: • Die Zusammensetzung der Monstermobs der Räume 1 und 6 des Weich-Eich-Dungeons wurde geändert Monster: • Der angerichtete Schaden bei den Attacken des Fliegenden Dracheis wurden erhöht • Die Draconixa (frz.Dragueuse,) setzt nun ihre Zaubersprüche Verführung (frz."Drague",engl.Flirt) und Liebe-auf-dem-ersten-Blick (frz."Coup de Foudre",engl.Love on first sight) korrekt ein • Die Attributswerte des Minotots wurden erhöht • Die Erfahrungspunkte beim Besiegen der Pandikaze-Krieger wurden erhöht • Die Anzahl an Hyoaktiven Ratten in der Kanalisation von Bonta und Brâkmar wurde erhöht • Der AP-Entzug bei den Angriffen der Tikokos wurde gesenkt • Monster können nun auch Gegner angreifen, wenn sie von diesen getragen werden • Weich-Eich verwendet nun all seine verfügbaren Angriffe wieder korrekt • Das Aussehen der Arachneen, Pilzlinge (frz.Champs Champs,engl. Mush Mush), weißen und schwarzen Fresssäckchen, Keilern (frz.Sangliers,engl.Boars), Larven, Fresssäcken, Moskitos, Fresssack Anführern (frz.Chefs de guerre Bouftous,engl.Gobball Warchiefs),des königlichen Fresssacks (frz.Bouftous Royaux,engl.Royal Gobball),Tofus, wilden Sonnenblumen, teuflichen Löwenzahns und Dämonenrosen wurde verbessert Die Respawn-Wahrscheinlichkeit der folgenden Monster wurde erhöht: • Ignirakronator, der Krieger (frz.Ignelicrobur le Guerrier,engl.Ignilicrobur the Warrior) • Terrassikolossokal, der Krieger (frz.Terrakoubiak le Guerrier,engl.Terrakubiack the Warrior) • Aerodinamiguir, der Krieger (frz.Aerohouctor le Guerrier,engl.Aeroktor the Warrior) • Aquabradabraqualak, der Krieger (frz.Aquabralak le Guerrier,engl.Aquabralak the Warrior) • Aquatiriliralak, der Gnadenlose (frz.Aqualikros l'Impitoyable, engl.Aqualikros the Merciless) • Terranowakrobakal, der Hinterhältige (frz.Terraburkal le Perfide, engl.Terraburkahl the Perfidious) • Ignifollirunklator, der Ausgehungerte (frz.Ignerkocropos l'Affamé,Ignirkocropos the Famished) • Aerotrubaduir, der Bösartige (frz.Aerotrugobur le Malveillant, engl.Aerogoburius the Malicious) Verkaufsstände: • Nun können auch Sensen und Spitzhacken in den Verkaufsständen ge- und verkauft werden. • In den Verkaufsständen für Ressourcen gibt es nun neue Gegestandskategorien: Klauen, Flügel, Eier, Ohren, Panzer, Augen, Gelees und Schalen • Eine neue Kategorie ist nun in Verkaufsständen für Holzfäller verfügbar: Knospen Allgemein: • Ein neuer Transport der Brigandiner wurde auf der Insel der Wabbits, Moons Insel und in der Nähe von Sufokia eingerichtet • Bei der Nutzung von Tränken des Vergessens wird zum Vergessen von Berufen eine Bestätigungsnachricht aufgerufen, bevor die Wirkung in Kraft tritt • Eine neue Bank wird im Dorf der Züchter und in der Stadt Sufokia verfügbar sein Moderation der Charakter- und Gildennamen: Charakternamen von neu erschaffenen Charakteren müssen folgenden Bestimmungen folgen: • Der Name muss mindestens 2 Zeichen lang sein (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "Y" • Der Name darf maximal 20 Zeichen lang sein • Der Name darf höchsten einen Bindestrich enthalten (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "---Enihiliste---" • Der Name darf kein Leerzeichen mehr enthalten • Am Anfang und Ende von Namen darf kein Bindestrich stehen (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "-Fecatrelle-" • Der Name muss mit einem Großbuchstaben beginnen (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "fougeranium" • Der Name darf nicht mehr als einen Großbuchstaben enthalten (ausgenommen Namen mit Bindestrichen darin, die genau 2 enthalten dürfen) (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "RobertaKsidermie" • Das auf einen Bindestrich folgende Zeichen darf ein Großbuchstabe sein (Beispiel für einen gültigen Namen: "Roberta-Ksidermie" • Der Name darf nicht mehr mit einem Großbuchstaben enden (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "Roberta-K" • Der Name darf keine Klassenbezeichnung mehr enthalten (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "Sadida-Lida" • Der Name muss mindestens einen Vokal enthalten (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "Sdkkkll" • Der Name darf nicht mehr als 2 identische aufeinander folgende Zeichen enthalten (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "Bizzz" Neu gegründete Gilden müssen folgenden Namensregeln folgen: • Der Name muss mindestens 2 Zeichen lang sein • Der Name darf maximal 30 Zeichen lang sein • Leerzeichen im Gildennamen sind gestattet • Am Anfang und Ende von Namen darf kein Bindestrich stehen (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "-Les Iops Intelligents-". • Der Name muss mit einem Großbuchstaben beginnen (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "les Cras Dhausse". • Der Name darf nicht mehr als einen Großbuchstaben enthalten (ausgenommen Namen mit Bindestrichen oder Leerzeichen darin) (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "LesFecatrellesVertes". • Das auf einen Bindestrich oder Leerzeichen folgende Zeichen darf ein Großbuchstabe sein (Beispiel für einen gültigen Namen: "Les Fecatrelles Vertes" oder "Les Fecatrelles-Vertes". • Der Name darf nicht mehr mit einem Großbuchstaben enden (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "Roberta-K". • Der Name muss mindestens einen Vokal enthalten (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "Sdkkkll". • Der Name darf nicht mehr als 2 identische aufeinander folgende Zeichen enthalten (Beispiel für einen von nun an ungültigen Namen: "Bizzz". Das Ankama-Team möchte allen Spielern danken, die das neue Update auf dem Testserver getestet und uns so geholfen haben, es zu verbessern Bekanntmachung Plakat zur Einführung der Version 1.18: Bild:New birth in Incarnam.jpg Kategorie:Zu formatiern Kategorie:Update Kategorie:Spielinformation